


Petal Blizzard

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: There are more plants in Aphrodite's bedchamber than Deathmask remembers...





	Petal Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> For Dick or Treat~ ^_^

"Might as well be outside," Deathmask commented as Aphrodite pushed him down on the bed. It wasn't remotely odd for a few things to be growing in Aphrodite's private quarters, but this was far beyond usual. Wandering vines with deep green leaves and luscious purple blooms had covered the bedframe. Something with long pale tendrils and small red flowers had taken over the ceiling. And that was before the cut roses-- carefully pruned to keep the others, still growing, fuller and more potent. 

"Would you like that?" Aphrodite teased as he reached to make short work of Deathmask's clothing. Not that Deathmask was making any effort to keep it on. "Let everybody glancing downward see what a lucky man you are?" 

"As if they'd be able to see more than your roses." 

Aphrodite smiled and then slid from his own clothing; nothing fancy, just what he'd been wearing to train and to prune. There was a bit of dirt on his kneepads-- 

"I'd be disappointed if nobody saw the most beautiful thing..." 

Even in the fading light, Deathmask could see Aphrodite clearly. Yes, he was the most beautiful thing, strong- more than a match -and gorgeous and very naked and very obviously interested in more than a little teasing. 

Perhaps if Aphrodite wanted to add a little exhibitionism to their occasional activities, Deathmask wouldn't object. But he'd already been kissed and groped to the state he was in, and dragged down to Aphrodite's bed. Now was not the time for a change in venue. 

He reached to stroke his own cock while Aphrodite grabbed for a decanter of the sweet oil that Deathmask knew was his own creation. 

"Impatient..." 

Aphrodite was on the bed with him a moment later, reaching with oiled fingers to stroke where Deathmask's hand had been and then lower, over his scrotum and lower, still-- He lingered on sensitive skin, making Deathmask groan, before finally wandering a pair of fingers lower again. Deathmask pressed back against the fingers almost too-gently pushing into him. Aphrodite wouldn't break him, though he was very welcome to try. This part always took too long, though it did feel good. 

But sometimes Deathmask just wanted to be fucked and this was definitely one of those times. 

"So impatient..." 

"Then go faster," Deathmask replied before hissing as Aphrodite dragged his fingers back against his prostate. 

Aphrodite smirked and pulled his fingers back. Deathmask could feel more oil even though he couldn't see it. Instead he grasped for his cock again, stroking it roughly as Aphrodite positioned himself. 

There-- one swift thrust and Aphrodite was in him, giving him a shock of sweet pain that turned to fullness and then pleasure as he started to move. Deathmask grinned, still stroking himself as Aphridote thrust, eyes fluttering closed. Aphrodite's hands were firm on his thighs and Deathmask hoped for bruises, especially as Aphrodite moved faster and harder. He tried to keep his hands matching the movement but he knew he was getting the better deal. 

Pleasure spiked in him and he was sure Aphrodite could feel it too, not just as his body shook and released hot, messy-- Deathmask felt his come on his stomach but he couldn't look. Not as the energy in the room continued to build; Aphrodite moaning his own release and-- 

Once Deathmask caught his breath, Aphrodite was on top of him, quietly smiling. 

And the room... 

There were petals in Aphrodite's hair, on the bed, on everything... 

Aphrodite quickly kissed him and Deathmask laughed. Yeah, they probably should have been outside. This was going to take a bit of cleanup... 

Later. 

Aphrodite kissed him again and, well, Deathmask was suddenly sure that they were going to make the room worse before better. 

He was more than willing to help.


End file.
